In general, as a type of centrifugal processing device, a device is known that stirs and defoams a material by rotating a storage container storing the material while revolving the storage container (rotating and revolving type stirring and defoaming device) (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
In this conventional type of stirring and defoaming device, main constituent sections excluding a rotation drive system in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 are formed as shown in FIG. 6. Specifically, in a center portion of a supporting substrate 31 that is supported horizontally within a casing (not shown), a revolving shaft 33, on a lower portion of which a revolving body 32 is attached, is axially supported such as to revolve freely, with a revolution bearing unit 34 therebetween. The revolving body 32 is formed into a table shape or an arm shape. In addition, the revolving body 33 is often supported in the vertical direction. A rotation bearing unit 35 is mounted in a support position that is at a radius R from a revolving shaft center line L1 of the revolving shaft 33. A rotating shaft 38, on a lower portion of which a container holder 37 housing a storage container 36 therein is provided, is axially supported such as to rotate freely by the rotation bearing unit 35. The storage container 36 is detachably attached to the container holder 37. The storage container 36 is formed such as to open and close freely to allow a material M to be placed therein and removed therefrom. The container holder 37 is formed such as to house the storage container 36 therein, and to fix and hold the storage container 36. In addition, a rotating shaft center line L2 of the rotating shaft 38 is tilted with a tilt angle of, for example, 45 degrees in relation to the vertical direction.
In the stirring and defoaming device shown in FIG. 6, the storage container 36 is rotated around the rotating shaft 38 while revolving with the revolving body 32. As a result, using centrifugal force and internal rotation force working on the material M within the storage container 36, the material M is stirred (kneaded, mixed, and dispersed), and air bubbles present within the material M are released, thereby defoaming the material M.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Heisei 10-043568    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-255565